


Do you, Warlock, take this Hellspawn...?

by Chess_Blackfyre



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Morally Questionable Matrimony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres was not the most normal of relationships, but, it was theres. (kinda crack-y)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you, Warlock, take this Hellspawn...?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly something I wrote for myself. Don't own Warcraft

When Jinx Polaris, undead warlock extraordinaire, made the contract with Flarix, she knew he was…different.

 

It wasn’t long after she was re-acquainting herself with the dark arts (everyone knew undeath could lead to some pretty severe retrograde amnesia), when she came across a new contract. Flarix, a particularly powerful male demon- incubus, to be precise. So, she summoned him.

 

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, horns, tail, wings with a whip maybe? What she got was a mess of red hair, and a smart-ass powerful demon with a winning smile.

 

"Hello, sexy." He greeted, probably sarcastically. (Grey skin, pink hair, general undeath-ness? Sure. Yeah. Winning combination.) She blushed anyway. The contract made, the demon followed her around almost everywhere, protesting like a big baby whenever she had to send him back to the Twisting Nether because she was  _not_ in the mood to get in trouble for consorting with the dark arts today. (Maybe next week).

 

Despite being pouty whenever he was summoned back, he never hesitated jumping back into the fray for her. Jinx would be re-dead several times over were it not for the demon. And then, his flirting became more personal, more...heartfelt. Jinx had attributed this to his sexual nature until he said:

 

“I love you, Jinx.” It was not uncommon for a succubus in a mortal’s servitude to fall uncontrollably in love with them; this occurrence is not always to the master’s advantage, though, for a devoted succubus can be prone to fits of extreme jealousy, especially when her master deals with those of the opposite sex. Jinx half figured an incubus must work the same way. And yet, despite her better judgement, she said:

 

“I love you too, Flarix."

 

With the exception of the occasional 'I love you' and the more than occasional mind-boggling sex (don't ask, you'll just get a fireball to the face), their relationship remained mostly the same. Jinx would go on adventures, Flarix would accompany her, they would fight and kill their enemies together with Flarix shamelessly flirting with her. (And Jinx still rolling her eyes).

 

Until one day he just came out and said: “Marry me.”

 

Her jaw literally fell off. After some magic and good needlework, a long discussion followed, ending with the Warlock's acceptance of the bargain.

 

The hardest part of the whole 'wedding' thing, weirdly, had been finding a church. A practicing church, that was, with a priest and stuff. Like, an actual undead priest (there weren’t exactly many practicing) who was willing to marry a warlock and a demon. Jinx would’ve been okay with exchanging vows in private with only their friends as witness, but Flarix had a flare for spectacle. So, only slightly hesitant priest found, the church decorated and companions gathered, they stood in witness on a warm summer’s eve.

 

“Friends and allies, we are gathered here today to witness the union of demon and woman in morally questionable matrimony. We’ll be skipping the holy water, for obvious reasons. Now," he cleared his throat, moving on. "Do you, Jinxalya Polaris, take this fel creature as your husband?”

 

“I…I would be delighted to.” She smiled.

 

“And you do you, Flarix, have this unfortunate soul to be your wife?”

 

“With all my heart.”

 

“…Then all is decided. I now pronounce you Demon and Wife. You may now kiss the hellspawn.” Smiling, she dipped her incubus down and kissed the hell out of him. For once, the Forsaken was utterly, perfectly happy.

 

While the other Warlocks whooped and hollered for their friends, the rest in attendance merely clapped. One undead rogue leaned over to the Troll shaman. "I give it a year, you?" He asked, voice low and raspy.

 

"Hush, mon."


End file.
